1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooking utensils.
2. Description of Prior Art
The food contacting surfaces of cooking utensils are commonly formed of or coated with non-stick materials so that such surfaces are more easily kept clean. Nevertheless non-stick coatings are subject to damage and wear, even when washed and rubbed with normal cleaning cloths and pads available in the kitchen. More often than not, the contacting surfaces include crevices and ledges where it is difficult to remove burnt-on foodstuffs and it is often impossible to soak the utensil suitably in water to loosen stuck-on foodstuffs. Such problems arise in a griddle or sandwich toaster which are preferably formed with a complex, e.g. patterned, contacting surface.